Preparativos
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Inglaterra x Japão. Oneshort - Light - U.A - Gakuen Hetalia O aniversário de Alfred está próximo e Kiku pensa na possibilidade de preparar uma festa, mas Arthur não se demonstra interessado nisso e sim em outras coisas..


Preparativos

Advertências: Eu não possuo qualquer direito sobre a série Hetalia Axis Power.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada - Erros ortográficos corrigidos -.  
Ela foi inspirada no jogo Gakuen Hetalia, logo, os personagens não representam países e as situações fatos históricos.  
Contém yaoi - Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens -, no caso, Inglaterra - Arthur - e Japão - Kiku -.  
Foram utilizados os nomes humanos do personagem. Arthur - Inglaterra, Kiku - Japão, Alfred - EUA-, Matthews - Canadá -, Peter - Sealand -, Yao - China -, Im Soo Young - Coreia do Sul, Mei Mei - Taiwan -, Francis - França, Antonio - Espanha-.  
Se for capaz de ignorar as advertências já citadas, aprecie a leitura.

31 de Junho. Turma do primeiro ano de Gakuen Hetalia.

Um rapaz de estatura mediana baixa, cabelos loiros curtos e levemente bagunçados e olhos belissimos verdes se aproxima da turma do primeiro ano. Assim que chega na mesma, olha para o seu interior, naquele horário a maioria dos alunos já havia se retirado, porém o rapaz sabia que a pessoa a quem procurava ainda estaria ali. E como previsto, lá estava ele.. Era um garoto, só que diferente do loiro, era asiático, com os traços caracteristicos, olhos castanhos, quase negros, cabelo curto bem escuro e estatura baixa.

Quando o asiático percebeu a presença do outro rapaz no local esboçou um sorriso, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado, escrevendo algumas coisas em seu caderno, e caminhando até o outro, sem se importar nas coisas que deixava para trás. O rapaz retribuiu ao sorriso do menor, aproximando-se também, ciente que não havia professores na turma e sua presença naquela sala não seria inapropriada, encostando-se em uma das mesas, quase que sentado nela, e olhando fixamente para o outro, aguardando-o falar.

- Arthur.. Não precisava ter me esperado.. - Disse, em uma voz serena, típica do rapaz que era extremamente calmo e passivo. Arthur, o rapaz loiro, após ouvir o comentário, deu um leve sorriso e passou a mão entre seus próprios fios de cabelo, dando-lhe um charme casual.

- Acha que fiquei lhe esperando? Eu tinha coisas a fazer.. Não me daria ao trabalho de ficar duas horas após o horário apenas para lhe esperar, Kiku.. - Respondeu, com um leve deboche na voz. Aquilo porém não abalou o outro, que deu uma leve risada com aquele comentário e fez Arthur perder completamente a sua pose, curvando levemente seu corpo, aproximando-se mais do outro, que mantinha-se a rir. - Não me faça esperar tanto da próxima vez.. - A voz dele saiu como um sussuro e seus lábios logo atingiram a cabeça do menor, depositando um gentil beijo naqueles fios negros, que exalavam um delicioso odor de flores de cerejeira.

- Me desculpe.. - Disse, levando sua mão aos próximos lábios, tentando evitar rir e também dizer algo que pudesse compromete-lo. A aproximação e o beijo de Arthur acabaram fazendo seu coração acelerar, mas preferia ocultar esses sentimentos, mantendo-os apenas para sí mesmo. Não por não confiar no inglês, longe disso, mas por hábito, passara muito tempo diante de pessoas de classes sociais superiores e sabia que deveria sempre manter a sua postura.

- Está tudo bem.. - Falou, tranquilamente, vendo o rosto do japonês corar, ele havia ficado constrangido? Como sempre, tão fofo e recatado.. Desviou seu olhar para a mesa do outro, vendo seus cadernos ainda abertos, não que tivesse real interesse neles, mas se continuasse observando o japonês poderia acabar tomando uma atitude exagerada e roubando-lhe um delicioso, longo e sensual beijo.. Ahh, mais uma vez pensava indecencias! Era melhor manter-se em outros pensamentos. Foi então que viu que aquele caderno aberto na mesa não era nada mais nada menos que uma agenda. - Alguma coisa importante..? - Perguntou, com um ar de curiosidade.

- Ahh, sim..- O japonês foi em direção de sua mesa, pegando sua agenda e levando-a até o inglês, avançando algumas páginas para lhe mostrar uma anotação na qual julgava de interesse dele. - Faltam apenas quatro dias para o aniversário do Alfred.. Como não o vi comentando sobre o assunto, pensei que talvez devessemos lhe preparar uma festa surpresa.. - Após concluir sua idéia, sorriu, parecendo estar empolgado por ter além de notado o aniversário do amigo, poder participar da comemoração do mesmo, organizando-a.

- Não, não.. - Disse Arthur instantaneamente, fazendo um aceno negativo com a cabeça, como de desaprovasse totalmente a idéia, isso acabou deixando o japonês um tanto decepcionado.

- Me desculpe.. Não pensei que talvez vocês já tivessem a sua própria tradição.. - Falou Kiku, fechando sua agenda, parecendo esboçar agora além de decepção, constrangimento, por ter se envolvido em um assunto que não era de seu interesse. Conhecia o americano e o inglês a apenas um ano, não tinha idéia das tradições que eles poderiam ter em relação a aquele tipo de comemoração e como sua presença poderia ser um estorvo.

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer..! - Arthur ficou aflito ao ver aquela expressão tão tristonha ser esboçada por Kiku, colocando suas mãos no ombro dele, querendo chamar a sua intenção e corrigir seu erro. - É que o Alfred não comemora seus aniversários em festas desde novo.. Quando crianças ele fez uma festa e chamou a todos seus conhecidos.. A festa era enorme, mas pelo que soube, apenas o primo por parte de mãe, o Matthews, pode comparecer.. - Disse, relembrando-se do acontecido. Como primo por parte de pai de Alfred, o conhecia desde pequeno e sabia de vários detalhes da sua vida, o mesmo valia para o contrário, Alfred sabia diversas coisas sobre Arthur. Talvez por isso sempre se envolveram em uma estranha e pertubadora amizade.. Ou seria inimizade? De qualquer forma, sabiam segredos intimos um do outro.

- Apenas uma pessoa..? - Perguntou Kiku, perplexo e Arthur fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. - Mas.. pensei que o Alfred desse ótimas festas.. - Disse, recordando-se que a festa de Natal do Alfred era tão grande quanto a de Tino, porém enquanto Tino mantinha a sua mais familiar, Alfred recebia a todas as pessoas na sua.

- Sim, mas não quando é para comemorar algo dele.. Por mais estranho que seja para você, você é o único amigo dele.. Toris pode até ter determinada intimidade, mas não chega a ser amizade.. E eu, bem.. Somos primos, o mesmo vale para Matthews, que também é primo dele.. - Explicou, mas pareceu que suas palavras deixaram Kiku ainda mais abatido, não esperando ouvir uma coisa do tipo.. O que de certo modo, era surpreendente, pois em discussões normais, era mais fácil ouvir as pessoas perceberem que o desgosto em relação ao Alfred era o que todos tinham em comum.

- Isso é horrível.. E.. Por que você não foi no aniversário dele? - Perguntou, ainda chocado com a idéia da pessoa mais extrovertida em toda aquela escola ser na verdade muito impopular, afinal, diferente de muitos, Alfred sempre estava cercado de pessoas.

- Nessa data eu sempre tenho recordações ruins e perco todo o animo para festas.. - Respondeu, dando os ombros, não havia jeito, todo o ano era a mesma coisa. Péssimas lembranças vinham a sua mente e acabava por se isolar, ficando depressivo, pensando no quão desagradáveis eram as coisas desde aquele importunio dia.

- O que aconteceu nessa data..? - Kiku ficou inseguro ao perguntar, seria certo perguntar algo tão íntimo e profundo para Arthur? Se bem que eles prometeram não manterem segredos um do outro, mas ainda assim, se tratava do passado de Arthur, talvez fosse melhor apenas respeitar em vez de força-lo a recordar-se disso e falar sobre o assunto.

- Alfred nasceu.. - A voz de Arthur soou depressiva, como se falasse com seriedade aquilo. Kiku não pode deixar de ficar indignado, ele estava brincando com algo que parecia ser sério? Ou talvez Kiku fosse apenas ingenuo demais para ver o quão sérias eram as palavras de Arthur.

- Arthur! - Repreendeu-o, ao notar a indignação de Kiku, Arthur começou a rir, permitindo apenas que o olhar de Kiku se tornasse ainda mais severo. - Isso não tem graça.. - Disse, determinado a fazê-lo parar de rir, o que parecia ter apenas tornado tudo aquilo ainda mais engraçado. - Como se sentiria se nem seu primo comparecesse ao seu aniversário, heim? - Perguntou, irritado.

- Ele não comparece.. Não comemoro meu aniversário.. No máximo, posso sair para dar uma volta com Francis e Antonio.. Mas não é diferente das nossas saídas habituais.. - Falou com total casualidade, parecendo não se importar com comemorações como aquelas. - E você? Como costuma comemorar seus aniversários..? - Perguntou, visivelmente mais interessado em saber mais sobre Kiku do que falar sobre sí mesmo ou sobre Alfred.

- Eu..? - Perguntou, não esperava que aquela pergunta fosse direcionada a ele visto que falavam sobre Alfred, mas como lhe foi feita, refletiu por poucos segundos. - Quando mais novo, Yao preparava uma festa com todos os membros da família, mas desde que eu passei a morar sozinho faço alguns doces e recebo Im Soo Young e MeiMei em minha casa.. - Estava pensativo, se não fosse as desavenças com a família principal, comemoraria com a família toda, mas mesmo com tais desavenças, continuava a comemorar com ela, mesmo que incompleta.

- Então para você sempre foi dessa forma.. - Arthur elevou sua mão, colocando-a na cabeça de Kiku e fazendo-lhe uma leve caricia, bagunçando assim seus fios de cabelo, porém Kiku não parecia se incomodar, apenas apreciava o toque, fechando seus olhos.

Ao notar os olhos de Kiku fecharem, Arthur interpretou aquilo como uma aceitação, não a caricia em sí apenas, mas a aproximação do inglês. Por isso, sem pensar muito, aproximou-se ainda mais do japonês, aproveitando que seus olhos estavam fechados e não poderia ver o que ocorria. Então, selou seus lábios com os dele, em um modesto toque. Não era o tipo de beijo que planejava dar, mas desejava ver primeiro a reação do outro para saber se deveria ou não prosseguir. Quando sentiu o toque nos lábios, Kiku recuou, dando um passo para trás, surpreso e constrangido, era possível sua face, sempre clara, adquirir um vermelho intenço e seus olhos, sempre tranquilos, ganharem um ar de surpresa.

Arthur suspirou, já previa aquele tipo de reação do Kiku, sempre ocorria quando eles se beijavam em público. Kiku não tinha problemas em beijar Arthur, sempre quando estavam na casa de um deles, o clima mudava drasticamente e beijos eram uma das coisas mais leves que faziam, mas quando estavam na rua, a reação era outra. Não que Arthur aprovasse aquela agarração sem sentido em público, mas naquele caso em especial estavam sozinhos na sala de aula e se Kiku permitisse, o mais longe que iriam seria apenas se beijarem, nada para chocar possíveis expectadores.

Mas não, o senso moral de Kiku jamais permitiria aquilo, que agora parecia tentar se recuperar daquele momento repentino e então iniciar aquele longo sermão sobre como era inadequado se beijarem na rua. Não apenas por se beijar na rua ser o cúmulo da vulgaridade, mas também por serem dois rapazes e muitos não respeitarem esse tipo de relacionamento. Além de que Arthur deveria saber respeitar o espaço de Kiku e só porque estavam namorando não significava acesso livre para ultrapassa-lo quando desejasse.

Abrindo e fechando os lábios diversas vezes, como se perguntasse por onde começar, sem ter certeza de como repreende-lo, Kiku se preparava. Eram incontáveis o número de vezes que havia alertado Arthur sobre seus hábitos e sobre beijar em público ir contra todos eles. Mas antes que pudesse começar o seu discurso, viu uma figura adentrar o local, ficando rigido, encabulado só de pensar em falar sobre beijos diante de um expectador. Quem entrava na sala era um colega de classe, Feliks, que pareceu observar bem Arthur de cima a baixo antes de andar rumo a sua carteira.

Feliks era um polonês, loiro de olhos verdes e aparência um tanto afeminada, que permitia que os mais desatentos o confundissem com uma mulher. Enquanto pegava seus livros, que havia esquecido quando saiu da sala, ficou observando as atitudes daqueles dois. Não que pra ele ou pra qualquer um fosse segredo as relações que ambos tinham. Afinal, Arthur não era a pessoa mais gentil daquela instituição e sempre que Kiku tirava boas notas ou acabava alguma feira cultural, Arthur, mesmo que extremamente ocupado, fazia questão de ir parabeniza-lo com um enorme buque de rosas.

E as rosas não eram só o ponto crítico que os denunciava, o fato de ficarem em completo silêncio assim que uma pessoa entrava na sala já insinuava que eles estavam ou fazendo ou dizendo coisas picantes.. O que na idade deles era compreensivel, mas ainda assim, inesperado. Dois alunos, sempre certinhos e tradicionais fazendo coisas indecentes dentro da escola? Isso mostrava que o tipo nerd era o mais perigoso, parece inofensivo, mas apenas parece.. O que tem por trás dele é semre inimaginável.

- Desculpe interromper.. Podem continuar agora.. - Falou Feliks, forçando um pequeno sorriso para constrange-los e retirando-se da sala em seguida. Não que gostasse de brincar com os outros, mas não era todo o dia que tinha uma chance daquelas e seria uma pena desperdiça-la.

- Ele.. - Kiku era incapaz de falar, seu constrangimento era indiscritivel, sequer era capaz de encarar Arthur, deixava seu olhar voltado para o chão, pensando no que deveria dizer e como dizer, visto que alguém havia percebido que até a pouco haviam feito algo. Porém não passava pela mente de Kiku que Feliks achava que esse algo havia sido bem mais.. intenso..

- Kiku, não se preocupe.. Ele estava brincando.. - Arthur tentava acalma-lo, ciente do quão aquilo poderia ter incomodado e envergonhado o outro. Depois iria mandar alguém dar um jeito naquele garoto para fazê-lo perceber que não deve se fazer piadinhas com Arthur Kirkland, principalmente quando isso pode prejudicar seu relacionamento com o asiatico. Então, uma idéia lhe veio a mente, não era uma das melhores mas ao menos conseguiria impedir que Kiku ficasse se preocupando com aquele comentário infantil. - Kiku, precisamos pensar no que fazer para o aniversário do Alfred..! - Disse, se arrependendo em seguida das suas palavras, falar aquilo seria permitir que uma festa fosse feita e aparentemente aceitando que teria de ir na mesma.

- O que..? Ahh, sim.. - O constrangimento em Kiku ainda era presente, mas o comentário de Arthur havia o distraido em vez de fazê-lo ficar com raiva do inglês por fazer aquele tipo de coisa em um local de acesso público. - Nós deveriamos fazer algo.. - Diz, sua voz mesmo que tímida, demonstrava um pouco de animação, parecendo de alguma forma, ficar satisfeito por Arthur querer colaborar com aquela idéia.

- Eu posso chamar meus amigos, mas não sei se vai ser o que o Alfred quer.. - É, agora Arthur sabia que era definitivo, estavam organizando uma festa de aniversário para o primo mais irritante que ele poderia possuir. Só não era taxado de pessoa mais irritante que Arthur conhecia pois Peter, seu irmão mais novo, havia ganhado o título desde que nascera.

- Eu poderia falar com Yao com meus amigos, mas.. - Kiku voltou a erguer seu olhar para Arthur, corando só de pensar que a minutos atrás ele havia o beijado bem ali. Mas não podia pensar nisso agora, precisava se manter no foco, organizar uma festa pro Alfred antes que Arthur pensasse em mudar de idéia. - Talvez seja melhor apenas nós prepararmos algo mais.. intimo.. para ele.. - O tom de voz de Kiku foi diminuindo gradativamente, por um motivo que ele mesmo desconhecia, seus olhos lentamente se fechavam, como se quissesse reviver o momento anterior, quando havia sido beijado. Arthur percebeu isso, dando um meio sorriso e aproximando-se de Kiku, mesmo que ele se arrependesse depois por essa indireta e começasse seu sermão, valeria a pena.

- Nós prepararmos algo..? Nós dois.. - Disse, com a voz igualmente baixa, como se estivesse sussurando para que apenas Kiku escutasse. Agora começava a fechar os seus olhos, aproximando-se, mas indo devagar para assustador o outro, respeitando o espaço que ele tanto prezava em exigir de Arthur.

- Sim.. Algo mais íntimo.. Para.. nós dois.. - Foi então, que com a voz cada vez mais baixa, contrariando seus próprios conceitos, Kiku levou seus lábios até os de Arthur e selou um beijo. Ambos pareciam não perceber que os planos da festa ficavam para trás conforme mais próximos ficavam, já que quando estavam juntos, nada mais parecia importar.

Sentindo a macia boca de Kiku ir contra a sua, Arthur levou suas mãos até as costas de Kiku, acariciando-a gentilmente e puxando-o para perto de sí, querendo tê-lo ainda mais perto. Kiku não o rejeitou por momento algum, lentamente, abrindo seus lábios, permitindo que aquele beijo fosse aprofundado. E ao sentir isso, Arthur o fez, também abrindo seus lábios e levando sua lingua de encontro com a de Kiku, iniciando um toque lento e frágil entre ambas as linguas.

Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, mas sempre que ocorria era extremamente intenso. Kiku colocou seus braços no peito de Arthur, empurrando-o um pouco para trás, não que o desejasse afastá-lo, mas queria ao menos saber que se necessário, possuiria o poder de interrompe-lo. Arthur então deslizou suas mãos, das costas de Kiku, para a cintura, como se alertasse que se fosse o desejo de Kiku, deixaria-o afasta-lo, mas ciente que não era o que nenhum dos dois queria.

O beijo continuava, cada vez mais intenso, a lenta massagem entre as linguas parecia agora se tornar uma pequena batalha, uma tentativa entre ocupar mais espaço da boca do outro, provar mais o seu gosto e dominá-lo. Mas diferente das batalhas convencionais, naquela batalha não haveria vencedores mesmo que um deles dominasse mais espaço, já que ambos desfrutavam daquilo da mesma forma.

Como de costume, ambos possuiam um gosto similar em suas bocas, o gosto de chá preto. Talvez fosse por beberem do mesmo com frequência ou talvez por compartilharem daquela troca de sálivas com igual frequência ou talvez até maior. Mas conforme mais intenso se tornava aquela prazerosa sensação, mas desesperantemente crescia a necessidade de oxigênio. O primeiro a ceder foi Kiku, que diante a tamanha intensidade, acabou por gemer no meio daquele beijo, afastando-se um pouco e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Arthur pode sentir aquele gemido em sua boca causada por Kiku, sorrindo e tentando recuperar seu fôlego enquanto mordiscava de leve o lábio inferior do japonês. Não gostava de intensificar as coisas quando estavam em locais inoportunos, mas naquele momento Kiku parecia querer provoca-lo, agindo tão timidamente por terem se beijado em público e depois se excitando por pensar ter sido descoberto.

Os lábios de Arthur pararam de brincar com os de Kiku, indo agora contra aquela alva pele de seu pescoço, roçando seus lábios com ela para em seguida revelar os seus dentes e provar seu sabor. Mordiscou-a, sem grande força mas o suficiente para deixar uma leve marca avermelhada e em seguida passou a ponta de sua lingua pelo local, como se desejasse suavizar o lastimado local, beijando-o mais uma vez.

- Não.. Uhmm... - A voz de Kiku havia saido baixa, um pequeno gemido veio a seguir, diante daquelas diversas sensações que Arthur insistia em fazê-lo sentir. A forma que ele o beijava, arrepiando todo o seu corpo e fazendo-o ansiar por mais.. O jeito que seus corpos sempre correspondiam rápido diante das ações dos outros, eram parecidos de tantos modos, mas daquele parecia que essas semelhanças se tornavam mais evidentes, pois pareciam se completar..

Os olhos de Kiku abriram lentamentes, cheios de luxuria diante dos toques daquele que era seu amante, mas em vez de voltar seu olhar para Arthur e iniciar um novo beijo, olhou a sua volta, notando que mais uma vez eles faziam algo impróprio em um local público. Entre seu desejo e seu orgulho, a escolha não foi difícil, Kiku usou a última força que possuia antes de se permitir se perder completamente naquelas sensações para empurrar Arthur, o que acabou fazendo o rapaz ser forçado a dar alguns poucos passos para trás.

O inglês pareceu surpreso diante da atitude de Kiku, olhando-o interrogativo por causa daquela reação de tamanha rejeição se ambos pareciam desfrutar do momento. Mas logo se deu conta que estavam se deixando levar ainda na escola, um local que por mais que pudesse ser aceito um beijo, não seria aceito caso fizessem algo mais. Pensando dessa forma, se os beijos deles sempre fossem tão intensos a ponto de fazê-los perder a noção de espaço e desejarem avançar ainda mais, Kiku tinha razão de querer evitar beijos em locais públicos.

- Me desculpe.. - Arthur se antecipou, desculpando-se. Não que houvesse culpa, ambos haviam se deixado levar, mas se não fosse pela reação de Kiku em empurra-lo, poderiam acabar cometendo um grave erro nas dependencias daquela escola.

- Arthur.. - Kiku sussurou, tocando gentilmente no local onde Arthur havia lhe deixado uma marca no pescoço, parecendo aos poucos se recuperar e adquirir sua postura serena de sempre. - Vamos organizar a festa do Alfred.. O que acha de irmos lá em casa..? - O tom de voz de Kiku modificou, parecia mais passivo e ecstasiado do que antes, voltando o olhar para Arthur por um breve momento e segurando sua agenda, que havia deixado em cima de uma mesa qualquer, foi rumo a sua carteira para guardar suas coisas. - Lá poderemos organizar isso melhor.. - Disse, voltando-se para Arthur, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior, aguardando uma resposta do loiro, que ficou um pouco surpreso com a proposta.

- Claro.. Não devemos adiar algo assim.. - Arthur sorriu, sem hesitar em aceitar aquela proposta que poderia gerar muito mais do que simples preparativos, ou melhor dizendo, que com certeza geraria muito mais do que simples preparativos.. - Quero dizer, o aniversário do Alfred.. - Brincou, fazendo Kiku dar um leve sorriso e guardar em sua pasta de couro a sua agenda, pegando em seguida a sua pasta, mostrando estar preparado para ir.

Não era necessário muito para entender que demoraria um pouco mais até pensarem em algo para o aniversário do Alfred.. Isso se Arthur não conseguisse fazer Kiku esquecer completamente daquela idéia e tornasse aquele lamentável dia do ano um dia bem mais interessante para o inglês..


End file.
